


Flail like only an Uchiha can

by GivemeanID



Series: The Merchant Sisters [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Boners, Crack, Gen, Painting, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: The Uchiha discover the painting.The sisters play dumb but are secretly enjoying the whole thing.Madara and Izuna want it noted that they were not ready.





	Flail like only an Uchiha can

**Author's Note:**

> And here are our favorite trainwrecks ^^

\- Uchiha-san, the purple eyed woman said, thank you very much for your presence here. My sister and I have an urgent affair to take care of. Could you please wait until then ?  
\- Yes, of course, Madara said, eyes firmly fixated on the woman's face.

Next to him, Izuna emitted an inaticulated noise, eyes on the ceiling.

\- Very good. I will ask the kitchen to make you tea. My sister and I will be back in an hour. Once again, thank you very much.  
\- Uh uh...

The woman gave them a beaming smile, before striding in the corridor and disappearing. Madara groaned and closed his eyes. Izuna and him were in a waiting room, sitting on a gigantic leather couch.

A BDSM-themed waiting room.

The Uchiha brothers were litterally surrounded by paintings and statues of people in bondage, some of them kinda extreme. They were everywhere except on the ceiling and Madara had the feeling that if they could have put some up there, they would have without any hesitation. Izuna sighed. An old woman came and gave them a steaming western style teapot full of jasmin tea and two western style teacup, before disappearing.

Izuna filled his cup to the brim and fixated his attention on the most kid-friendly painting of the room, a gigantic - fifteen feet high for ten feet large - painting of a really pale man in shibari. Blood red silk rope - the exact color of the Sharingan, Izuna couldn't help but notice - crisscrossing a snow white skin drapped upon perfect muscles, framing every curves and Izuna felt hot because damn... If he knew that man, he would propose without a second thought ! Okay calm down Izuna. Popping a boner in a house owned by a pair of sadists might not be the greatest idea of your life.

The man of the painting had a blush spreading on his - magnificently sculpted - chest. Izuna hated the fact that he couldn't see his face. He bet it was as gorgeous as the rest of him.

Then he saw the scar on the left shoulder of the bound figure, almost silver against the blushing skin. Vertical and neat, like a razor sharp blade had torn the skin. Izuna frowned.

A warrior ?

Another scar, on the left biceps. Izuna knew that kind of scars. They were left by shuriken.

Definitely a warrior.

Izuna felt a churning in his guts. A beautiful pale warrior was somewhere out there, and he really wanted to go and find him and court him and...

Ahem...

No boner in this house, Izuna.

Then he saw the burn on the right side of the ribs. And his eyes bulged. Because five years ago, he had given the exact same wound to...

Tobirama Senju.

Izuna snorted. Impossible. To imagine such a thing...

Wait a fucking minute.

Eight years ago, he wounded the Senju's left shoulder during a border squirmish, at the exact same place. He shook his head, under Madara's exasperated gaze.

No, he was imagining things.

There was no way the White Demon would ever let himself be tied up and painted in such a position ( there was no way Tobirama fucking Senju was so hot !).

His eyes fell on the figure's lower belly and the trail of silver white hair, that dipped lower, below the bounds of the painting.

No.

No, he refused to believe it.

Then, putting the final nail to the coffin of his dignity, he saw the figure's chin. And the perfectly vertical blood red line that cut it symetrically.

Izuna spat his tea.

\- What the fuck, Izuna? Madara sneered under his breath, to his brother busy hacking a lung.

Izuna pointed the painting. Madara looked at it.

\- What ? he said, that's just a painting of a man in bondage. There are dozens of that in that house.  
\- Tobirama, Izuna hacked.  
\- What ?  
\- The painting... That's Tobirama...  
\- Tobirama ? Like Tobirama Senju ? Izuna, are you drunk ?  
\- Madara, my rival is hot.  
\- Otouto, I think you took a hit on the head.  
\- Madara, why did I never see my rival was so hot ? I am a disgrace for the Uchiha !

Madara facepalmed.

\- Izuna, this is not Tobirama Senju. The White Demon would never let himself be put in bondage.

But Izuna was not listening to him, too busy grumbling in his non existent beard about how hot his rival was. Madar threw his hands in the air, done with his brother's dramatics. Then he put his teacup on the table and strided to the painting, eying it critically. Okay, the man of the painting was fucking gorgeous and Madara would absolutely not mind bending him over the nearest flat surface to fuck him till he forgot his name. But no, this was not Tobirama Senju.

No fucking way.

Then he saw the red mark on the figure's chin and he choked on his own spit.

Oh gods.

Seconds later, he was sitting on the couch, next to his panicking brother, clutching his teacup, eyes fixated on the painting.

\- Gods, I was not ready, he said.

Izuna keened.

\- He is so fucking gorgeous. Why is he so fucking gorgeous ? Izuna !  
\- I don't know Aniki.  
\- Gosh, it's like I was blind and suddenly I am able to see.  
\- Uh uh...  
\- ...  
\- Aniki, how am I gonna fight him ?!

**********************************

Meanwhile, in the sisters' office.

\- Do you think they've marinated enough ?  
\- Nah, let them stew a little more.

**********************************

Half an hour later, the woman came back to Madara and Izuna.

\- Thank you for the wait, she said, is everything okay ?  
\- Hum yes... just a question...  
\- Yes ?  
\- Hum that painting...  
\- Oh! Do you like it ? I made it !  
\- Oh. Did you have a model ?  
\- Yes ! A man from a neighbouring ninja clan. I don't remember his name to be honest. My sister is the one who hired him. He was really tall and pale, with red tattoo on his face.

Madara was internally boiling. Next to him, Izuna wasn't faring any better.

\- You should ask my sister. Maybe she can give you more information, she said with a smile.  
\- Thank you, Madara said, red in the face.  
\- Follow me please.

They complied, minds doing sommersaults because what the fuck ?! This was definitely Tobirama Senju. But they had been fighting against the Senju for more than a decade! How they never did see was beyond them.

In the office, they met the paintress' sister, looking exactly like her. She shook their hands with a beaming smile and made them sit on comfortable leather chairs, before explaining the modalities of the mission and giving them the information they would need.

But the brothers were barely listening to her, too busy thinking about the way the red rope framed Tobirama's pectorals.

\- Oh by the way sister, do you remember the name of the model for the last painting, the paintress said, these gentlemen would like to know it.  
\- The white one ?  
\- Yes, this one.  
\- Hum, it was... Senju... yes, Tobirama Senju...

Both women smiled at them serenely. Madara was one hair short from spontaneously combusting.

The gods were laughing at them.

They ended up making fool of themselves on that mission, but in their defence, it was difficult to be intimidating when you were blushing like schoolgirls and popping boners every five minutes. To this day, Madara was still unable to tell how the hell they finished that damned mission. It was probably too embarassing to remember anyways.

But they succeeded, and when they came back, the sisters welcomed them with beaming smiles and a bag of money. JUst as they were about to depart with their hard earned money, to drown themselves in sake to forget the whole ordeal, the paintress stopped them.

\- Just wait a little bit, gentlemen. I saw you liked the painting in our waiting room so...

She came back with a carefully wrapped package.

\- I made you a smaller one.

Completely unaware of the Uchiha mental breakdown, the sisters waved them goodbye.

*******************************

How the fuck they made it back to the compound without burning the damn thing was a mystery to Madara ( it was because their dicks overpowered their brains and theirs dicks would like to see the glorious beauty on the painting again, thank you very much !).

So here they were, staring at the damn thing. Which was why Madara totally missed Hikaku coming. Their cousin opened the door, a stack of paperwork in his arms. Said paperwork quickly met the ground when Hikaku saw the painting.

\- What the fuck ?! What ?! It's so fucking hot !! It's...

Hikaku furrowed his brows.

\- Wait a fucking minute...

He leveled a carefully blank stare to his cousins.

\- Cuz, why in the epic name of fuck do you have a painting of the White Demon in bondage ?

Madara would have like to die on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> The sisters are totally aware of wht they are doing ;)


End file.
